Being In Love Isn't So Bad
by majorfangirl
Summary: After two years of not seeing her love interest, May decides it's time for a visit. She gets a pretty big surprise when she's there. ShoppingShipping. Mild BrockXOC. Oneshot.


**A/N:Brock oneshots are fun! This is for my FAVORITE pairing: ShoppingShipping!**

A lot of people thought she liked Drew or Ash. And maybe she did but not anymore. Her interest was in the people who were older. Such as Brock, her travel companion.

Yes, she was in love with Brock. And she was finally going to get to see him after two years of not seeing Ash or Brock. But now she would finally get to see him.

It wasn't very hard to be in love with Brock or at least May thought so. Being in love wasn't so terrible when you got around to it. It actually filled her with a sense of happiness that she couldn't explain. She wasn't sent spiraling into a depression from having feelings for the breeder like some people would.

The love in her heart didn't care if it was returned or not. All that mattered was having that feeling, that _bliss_ that made her know she was in love and it was real.

On the morning she was going to visit him, she was extremely excited. May would NOT mess this up. With a little luck, the feelings would end up being returned.

She knocked lightly on his door. Brock opened and she got a good look at his face, hardly changed at all.

"Hello, May," he said. "It's great to see you!" Hearing him say her name made her want to hug him.

She wondered what would be so bad about hugging him. Well, nothing would be bad at all! They had been friends forever and would soon be more so she wrapped her arms around him.

"Nice to see you too," she murmured.

A girl walked out of the house. "Brock, why didn't you tell me you had another girlfriend?" asked the girl. She had long blonde hair in a braid and bright green eyes.

"Another girlfriend?" May asked, taking her arms off Brock.

Brock grinned. "May, this is my girlfriend Sophie. Sophie, this is my old friend May. I haven't seen her for two years."

"Two years? Don't tell me the sudden visit is a case of unrequited love," Sophie said teasingly.

Brock didn't notice May blushing as she said, "Nope! I'm just here to see one of my old friends."

Sophie, however, did notice the blush. "I'd like to get to know you better, May. Brock, would you mind letting us talk for a bit?"

"Of course," Brock said with a loving look at Sophie and walked inside.

"How much?" Sophie asked.

"How much what?"

Sophie sighed. "How much do you love him?"

"What?" May turned red and tried to deny it. "I don't!"

Sophie shook her head. "There's no way you're not in love with Brock. So how much do you love him?"

"Well," May started, "I guess I've loved him for awhile now but…I can't really have any way of knowing how much."

"You're a nice person," Sophie said. "You care more about Brock than I ever could. I really think I'm going to let you have him."

May couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Let me have him? But he's _your_ boyfriend!"

"You're truly in love with him. You deserve him and there's no doubt in my mind about that, whether he is my boyfriend or not. I really don't want to be the reason your dreams of love are crushed and well….I think I might be in love with someone else."

"And you're going to _give_ an old boyfriend to me?" May asked.

"yes! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Did you ever consider how Brock would react to that? He's crazy about you and you're going to just 'let me have him'?"

"YES!"

"You really don't care, do you?" May asked. "You have someone that cares so much about you, but you're in love with someone else? How long did you intend to lead him on?"

Sophie jumped back. "I'm not leading him on. I'm just keeping him happy. I don't want him to get hurt."

May glared at her. "And leaving him for someone else won't hurt him?"

Sophie shrugged. "It's my only plan." And she walked off to do the deed.

~X~

It wasn't long before Brock was overreacting to the fact that she had dumped him. He was wailing about being truly in love with her and there was no one out there for him but her.

"You know what? You never considered that there might very well be someone who cares a lot about you," May said. "You never considered that someone else wanted you all along but was too afraid to say anything to you."

"Who are you talking about?" Brock asked.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT ME, YOU IDIOT!" May shouted. She could not BELIEVE he didn't figure it out.

"_I'm _the one who likes you!" she screamed. "I might even love you! But you don't care! You couldn't care less!"

"You?" Brock asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me? You never thought maybe I could like someone other than some random girl a lot older than me? You're the closest thing to love I've ever had!"

He forced a passionate kiss on her, tongues and all. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She knew right then and there that she was supposed to be with Brock at that moment. There was no other place or person to be at or with that would make this moment right.

Yes, being in love wasn't so bad.

**A/N: Not my best work, but I love the pairing, so you can all just get over it. Anyone who doesn't love ShoppingShipping…just doesn't understand that these two were made for each other!I only have one pairing left: UltramarineShipping which I will try and get done after I learn more about Lizbeth's personality.**


End file.
